The Song of Love
by YamiYugiandAtem
Summary: Female Yugi! Yami fell in love with Yugi because of the Song of Love. Atemu fell in love with Heba because the Guitar of Love. YamixYugi AtemuxHeba


Another story guys , and it's related to music.

Pairing

YamixYugi

AtemuxHeba

AkanankanonxAmara

Why I only make story that the contain only have Yami , Yugi , Atemu and Heba ?

Well , I'm not a creative person so ... what can I do ?

Summary : Yugi Mutou the famous singer bumped in to the Sennen Twins. Yami Sennen. Yugi fell in love in first sight. Yami also fell in love with Yugi in first sight. Song bring their love together. Because of the guitar , their love Atemu Sennen and Heba Mutou become one. Aknankanon Sennen , Amara Sennen the Sennens Twin brothers support their love.

Female Yugi and Heba guys ! I love fan fic that have female Yugi or Heba

Enjoy guys!

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Coffe

My name's Yami , Yami Sennen I have twin brother named Atemu Sennen. Our difference is our skin. My skin is pale and my brother's skin is tanned. Our parents Aknankanon Sennen and Amara Sennen is owned a Music Corporation called "Sennen Corporation"

Everybody always say that we're handsome , rich and smart. Well I hate those things. All girls always after Atemu and Me. They after just because we're rich , they want our sex and the others. We're not dumb to date with women like this. Unfortunately almost every girl Atemu and I found is like that.

We just want a girl that love us just the way we are not because we're handsome and rich.

~~~~One morning in a cafe~~~~

Normal POV

Yami is looking for a sit , he just want to relaxing and enjoying his coffee now and suddenly someone bumped to Yami

"Oh! I'm so sorry I don't see where I'm going " a girly voice said

And she helped me to stand up. "No no , it's okay" thought his coffee is spilled to the floor Yami said as he stood up , and then they look to each other

* * *

Yami's POV

'God , she's so beautiful. Like a fallen angel' I thought. 'Wait , I ever see her somewhere' I thought

"Is there any possible that you are Yugi Mutou , the singer that is on the rise with her sister Heba Mutou" I asked

She chuckled "Looks like this glasses is no help. Yeah you're right , I'm Yugi Mutou" Yugi said as she introduced herself.

"And you are Mr. Yami Sennen. Am I correct ?" Yugi asked.

I just smiled "Yeah , you're right" I said. "You look totally so different between the real world and TV Show" I said.

She smiled "In TV Show I'm wearing make up" Yugi said.

'I want to chat with her more' I thought

"Mind if we talk together longer ?" I offered

"Sure , that's a good idea. I don't have nothing to do right now" Yugi said as she accept my offering.

"How about you find sit for us while I buy my coffee" I said.

She surprised "Oh no , I forgot. I should pay for your coffee" She said.

"No no no , it's okay. You better find place for us to sit before it's become very crowded" I said and left buying a coffee for myself.

As I buy my coffee 'God she so different from TV Show , she look more beautiful without make up. Her smiles is so sweet. She looks like a fallen angel. I can't stop thinking of her' I thought

After I get my coffee I looking for Yugi. She sit in the perfect place , near the mirror where we can see people passing by.

I smiled and walk toward Yugi and sit in front of her.

And we talked for a while

We talked for so long and Yugi's phone is ringing. 'Dammit , her phone just interrupted us' Yami thought.

Yugi answered the phone , after she ended the call she said to me "I'm sorry Yami , but I have to go now. My sister need me at home."

"No it's okay , your sister need you" I said , I want to chat with her more.

"Oh , here my phone number. Maybe we can talk more" She said. Oh God I'm so happy. "Sure" as I take the paper.

"Bye Yami" She smiled and left, "Bye my angel" I whispered. I took the last sip of my coffee leave the cup in the table and go home.

I'm so happy right now , Not even a word can describe how happy am I.

Maybe I found my True Love.

Yugi Mutou my Angel

* * *

To be continued guys ...

I know this chapter is very short

But I do my best to make the next chapter longer.

Thanks for the readers who review and support me in the last story.

If the story is bad , help me to improve the story become better.

You can give me advice from the review,

Stay tune for the next chapter and review guys

Bye ! See you next chapter


End file.
